Kyle the Otter
Kyle the Otter is a blue otter who is the leader of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad for short.) He's the main protagonist of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. He may look like a young otter, but he's actually a teenager in the form of an otter. He lives with PB&J Otter and their family in Lake Hoohaw, yet he goes on countless adventures with his teammates; Kaytlin the otter, Rudy the alligator, Dennis the frog, Cassidy the pelican and Kimmy the elephant. He's also great friends with Wubbzy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Rex, Twilight Sparkle, Phineas and many others. He is an original character created by kylgrv. History Kyle was originally born as a human in a universe where humans were the dominant species. He lived the first couple of years of his life in Reno Nevada. Throughout his life doing middle school and high school, Kyle was surrounded by classmates and fellow students, most of which were very immature and talkative. Kyle did not act like this at all, being a well behaved and loyal person, but the constant surrounding of disrespectful colleagues has made Kyle miss fun school events like dances and field trips, because of punishment from teachers. This resulted in Kyle becoming very bitter and reluctant to make friends. Despite this, Kyle was never a mean person and was a nice guy. When his sophmore year in High School finished, he and his friends and family got a visit from an organization of people called Future Time Travel. This organization came from another universe and was hiring people to learn about the different universes they could explore. Their leader, Commander Atom, and his second in command Kendall, announced to the city that they were looking for new members. Kyle's parents thought it would be a perfect way for Kyle to learn to be more open and social, so they encouraged Kyle to think about being part of the society. Kyle, who also expressed interest, agreed to sign up for the organization, but didn't feel comfortable making friends. After arriving in the first universe stop, Dimension 2, Kyle was introduced to his teammates, Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy, all of which were also new members. Kyle and his new friends were assigned to learn the first basics of the universes at Cornelius Robinson's mansion. Here, Kyle met his son Wilbur Robinson, and this was when they convinced Cornelius' younger self to keep moving forward in life. Although it was a stressful mission, it was successful, and Atom and his friends congratulated him for his hard work, but told him that he could always ask for their help when he needed it. This advice was very encouraging for Kyle and he started changing his ways and making new friends. Some time later, Kyle was ordered to learn further universe basics at the Thorndyke mansion, where he met Chris Thorndyke and his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke. While staying at the mansion, Kyle met Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends who were from the next universe destined for future expedition; Dimension 3. Kyle also met his first true enemy; Dr. Eggman, who was also from the new world. During this time, Kyle went on an adventure with Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes with Rudy. After months of battling Eggman and getting the chaos emeralds to get Sonic and his pals home, they were successful and the new friends returned to Dimension 3. This left Kyle sad because he was close with Sonic and his friends, but his sadness didn't last long for it was time for Kyle's final education. It was Kyle's chance of choosing his special skill. Kyle was also approached by Kung Fu Master Oogway the tortoise, who appreciated his progress in the battles against Eggman. After thinking, Kyle accepted Oogway's offer, and Atom approved his decision. Kyle was taken to China where he was trained by Master Shifu to do kung fu fighting. His fellow kung fu teammates were the Furious Five; Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis, and the Dragon Warrior, Po the Panda. After a 2 year adventure in China with his teammates, as well as a battle against Tai Lung, Kyle succeeded in his test and won the privilege to travel to Dimension 3. Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy also succeeded in their Future Time Travel tests of skills. Together, the five friends, who have formed their own team name "the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad)" set out for Dimension 3. While everyone split up to explore the new world, Kyle reunited with his old friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. One of their big adventures was going through space in a space war to save the planets from withering away. Kyle was curious with the new land and went on more adventures. One time he temporarily worked for the WOOHP agency for spies. He made friends with Clover, Sam and Alex, but also sworn enemies with Sam's so called "stunt double," who goes by the same name, but is referred by many as "Human X." After working for WOOHP, Kyle left and stayed with the Teen Titans as a powerful fighting member. After months of working with the Teen Titans, Kyle reunited with his old FT Squad friends. They all agreed that they deserved a vacation and they agreed to go to Lake Hoohaw. To do this, they used one of Tails' Future Time Travel inventions to turn themselves into animals. Kyle turned himself into a blue otter, Rudy turned into an alligator, Dennis turned into a frog, Cassidy turned into a pelican and Kimmy turned into an elephant. They made it to Lake Hoohaw and Kyle made amazing friends with the locals, especially Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otter. But while the squad was enjoying their time at the lake, the community was at risk of attack from Human X. The FT Squad united with Kyle's old Dimension 3 and 2 friends, including Commander Atom, to take down X and save the universes. After the defeat of Human X, Kyle and the squad chose to stay at Lake Hoohaw and Kyle became a member of PB&J's family. Kyle was happy with this new life, but this didn't mean that it was the end of Kyle's adventures. A while after settling into the Lake community, Kyle began travelling with the Wubb Girlz after winning a singing idol. Kyle went with the girlz to Wuzzleburg where he met future friend and partner, Wubbzy and his friend Kaytlin the Otter. Another sining idol was held and Wubbzy and Kaytlin emerged as the victors. Along with their other friends, Widget, Walden and Daizy, they travelled to Wuzzlewood and became closer friends when they performed with the Wubb Girlz in their concert. However, they were called to save the Wuzzle realm of the universe from losing music because any important part of the realm's music source was stolen by an unknown enemy. After weeks of travelling to save the Wuzzle realm, with adventures ranging from a migration to the Great Valley, helping a mouse community stay safe from enemy cats, and another trip to the Great Valley, the heroes were on the brink of success. Unfortunately, the unknown enemy revealed itself as a group of Dimension 1 humans who call themeselves Animal Control. Their leader, Officer Hutch, kidnapped Kaytlin and Butter Otter. With no hesitation of losing his friend, Kyle turned back into his human form and battled his way through the Animal Control. Although his battle with Hutch was almost fatal, Kyle saved Kaytlin and Butter. The music in the Wuzzle realm was saved and Atom congratulated Kyle and his friends for their success. After their final concert, Kaytlin asked to join Kyle's FT Squad. Kyle accepted her request and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. With Kaytlin as their newest member, and peace brought to the universe again, the FT Squad was doing great in it's progress. Kyle and Kaytlin began going on adventures together from time to time, including meeting the Thornberry family and Roy Prong. But eventually, their adventure series began after they helped Simba take his rightful place as king of Pride Rock. They began meeting new friends, battling new enemies and going on new adventures. Trivia *Kyle and his friends started their adventure series with The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. *Kyle is known as a friendly and loyal person to his friends, but sometimes his desire to make things best for his friends causes him to keep quiet. This is shown in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King where he refused to remind Simba about his destiny at Pride Rock until he felt under pressure. But this proved to not be as bad as it seemed, because he was letting Simba take his time to put the past behind him and he didn't remind him at a young age. *Despite his responsibility and desire for the best of his friends, Kyle is very fun loving and enjoys fun activities that his friends do. *Kyle has also been known to assure his teammates and friends that they will prevail through anything, whether it's a challenge, or a hardship. This is strongly shown in The FT Squad Meets Mulan, after Colonel Hathi declares his team rogues for breaking Chinese law. Despite this serious punishment, Kyle tells his teammates that no matter what happens to them, they will go together as a family, showing that he has an incredibly strong devotion to his friends. *Kyle will allow Dimension 3 inhabitants, such as Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Colonel Hathi, Donkey, MermaidMan, Barnacle Boy, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson, Mirta, Pterano, Speedy the snail, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski to join his team as allies. *Kyle met the LKHFF crew in The Mysterious Visitors. *Kyle is very respectful towards royalty characters, especially Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala and Princess Celestia. Whenever Kyle does something that will most likely disappoint them, he will do everything he can to make up for it, to make sure he still maintains his good relationship with them. *In fact, Kyle is very close with Princess Celestia, who sees Kyle as another faithful student. *Kyle's human appearance appears similar to Kyle Larman, another kylgrv fan fiction character, except he is taller, since he's a teenager, while Larman is younger and has blue eyes, while Kyle has green eyes. *Kyle is known to be a big dinosaur fan and knows dinosaur names. This can be shown in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur, where he identifies Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, and Aladar's own species; Iguanodon. Category:FT Squad Members Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba's Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:KYLGRV Category:Protagonists Category:Otters Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Savers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Warriors Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies